The present invention concerns a reinforced polyarylene sulfide resin composition and a molded product thereof. More particularly, the present invention concerns a polyarylene sulfide resin composition which produces a molded product having good surface smoothness and excellent surface luster, as well as having excellent heat resistance, moldability and excellent mechanical properties. Still further, the invention relates to forming materials from a polyarylene sulfide resin composition suitable for use as parts for automobiles, electric or electronic equipments, etc., which are required to have sufficient heat resistance, mechanical properties and surface smoothness, for example, as lamp reflectors.
In recent years, thermoplastic resins having high heat resistance, chemical resistance, as well as flame retardance have been demanded as the materials of construction for electric or electronic equipment parts, for automobile equipment parts and for chemical equipment parts. A polyarylene sulfide resin typically represented by a polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) resin is one of such resins capable of satisfying the above-mentioned requirements and the demand of such resin has therefore increased. However, since polyphenylene sulfide resin is somewhat expensive and fragile when used alone, it has been generally practiced to improve the mechanical properties and the like thereof by blending polyphenylene sulfide resin with a fibrous reinforcing agent such as glass fibers and carbon fibers or other fillers.
However, although the blend of such general inorganic fillers, particularly, fibrous reinforcing agents such as glass fibers and carbon fibers to polyarylene sulfide remarkably improves the mechanical strength of the resin, such addition also causes a significant drawback such as reducing flow properties and extremely deteriorating the smoothness at the surface of the molded products thereby making the surface luster poor. In view of the above, it has been keenly demanded that reinforcement for polyarylene sulfide resin compositions excel in enhancing the moldability and the mechanical strength of the polyarylene sulfide resin and be capable of providing molded products having excellent surface smoothness, surface luster and the like. However, reinforcements capable of satisfying these objects have not yet been found.